1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an enhanced structure for measuring tape, and more particularly, to an enhanced structure for measuring tape which allows a user to use one hand to let tape eject automatically and continuously, and when the user wants to retract the tape, he/she can use the hand that holds the measuring tape to retract the tape automatically, thereby finishing all operations with one hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Measuring tapes are widely used in all kinds of applications such as home decoration, furnishing, and construction and so on to provide measuring capabilities. Therefore, measuring tapes have become an indispensable measuring equipment in daily life.
In using a traditional measuring tape, one has to pull the tape out of the casing of the measuring tape, then uses the elastic force generated by the spring inside the casing to automatically retract the tape back to the casing. However, this operation is disadvantageous in:
1. When the user tries to pull out the tape, it is often that the tape quickly returns into the casing of the measuring tape without being fully pulled out to a desired length, making it inconvenient for users to operate.
2. Traditional measuring tape uses a spring disposed inside the casing to quickly retract the tape back into the casing by the elastic force of the spring. Therefore, it is often that the tape could slash one's hand during fast retraction movement of the tape. Meanwhile, the tape could be easily worn out when the tape returns to the casing and rubs against the casing during high speed retraction.
Therefore, the above-mentioned traditional measuring tapes present several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of traditional measuring tapes, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed an enhanced structure for measuring tape in the present invention.